unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Leap of Faith
The Leap of Faith is a quest given by an old goblin located in the room -5,4 behind a door, in the Gardens. Location and Screenshots The Leap of Faith Map.jpg|The Leap of Faith on the map The Leap of Faith Blank Book Item.jpg|The Blank Book (after reading the Book of Wisdom) Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|The old meditating goblin Objective The old goblin has been meditating for long, maybe too long far from the cruelty of this place. Now he's is too old and his back hurts He wants you to get the book of wisdom for him which is in the pit surrounded by spikes. Now believe in X, and jump ! To finish this quest, you must have the book of wisdom or the blank book in your inventory. Solution This a quest requires some skills and timing to succeed the first time. Otherwise, you'll have to try as many times as you need. So once you got the quest, teleport and save. Then go buy some return scroll at Zoran's shop. Before jumping you can: *Kill the hive and all the wasps so they won't bother you. *Use a scroll or the spell heat aura so the wasps will die getting too near. *Use a potion of ghost shape will allow you to pass through the invincible poison ball and the wasps. (Easy Mode) *''Don't forget to grab the rope after jumping!'' *''Make sure that the spike ball is going down while it is on the rope before jumping'' so it won't hit you while sliding. Otherwise, it is possible to press immediately "UP" to grab again the rope once you get hit, being much easier than syncronizing with the ball. Then grab the rope, slide and press down to jump when you are about halfway of the rope (look at the picture). Once you have the book, teleport and save then use a return scroll to come back. Reward Once you have the book, you will have two choices: *As you promised him, you can return him the book and he will give you 100 coins. :::::::::::: OR *You can prove your intelligence and read the book, you will get 5 stats points and a blank book. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No Quest If you press action on the book of wisdom while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "Looks like a book... I'd better leave it. " Beginning the Quest Old Goblin : "Greetings young outsider. " Daniel : "Greetings old one. What are you doing here alone? " Old Goblin : "I meditate far from the cruelty of this place. " Daniel : "And what are you meditating on? " Old Goblin : "How to obtain the Book of Wisdom. For a long time, the book has rested in the pit. I cannot recover it as my old bones barely hold me up. " Daniel : "What's the Book of Wisdom? " Old Goblin : "It is a magic tome that grants wisdom to its reader. I have long desired this book. Young one, you look agile and strong. For you it should be an easy task to slide down the rope and drop onto it. " Daniel : "What!? Have you seen all the spikes in this pit!? It would be suicide to try! " Old Goblin : "If you succeed I will offer you a hundred coins, that is all I have left. " Daniel : "Geez, I don't know... " Augury If you use an augury scroll, the narrator will tell you something about the quest. Finishing the Quest Coin Reward Daniel : "Old one! I did it! Here, you can have the book. But first I want my reward. " Old Goblin : "Oh, this is so great! Here, you can have all the coins I promised you. Now I have to go, thank you again! " Skill Points Reward Daniel : "Old one... er... here's the book. " Old Goblin : "But how is this possible!? The pages are blank! You read it!! Why did you not tell me that you have the gift of literacy!? " Daniel : "Well, you didn't ask... " Old Goblin : "You are right, I underestimated you intelligence guided by the prejudices of youth. I learned a hard lesson. Farewell... " Category:Quests